The invention relates to static-dissipating sheet material suitable for wrapping or other containment of electronic components which are to be protected against damaging exposure to an electrostatic charge.
The use of conductive films or laminates employing conductive films or foils is known to provide electrostatic shielding, but certain micro-electronic components are so intricate and delicate that the known films and/or foils can cause damage through too rapid a discharge of a charged condition; close inspection of such rapid discharges often reveals sparking. Also, such films and/or foils are opaque and therefore require handling and/or opening manipulation in order to permit visual inspection of wrapped or otherwise enclosed contents.